


Deserving

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sex, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of Fluff. Sort of OOC, just musings I guess. Hope it tickles your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

There was a long, low hush, then a quick and surprising exhalation of breath from Remus just before he came. His eyes fluttered with contentment and simple pleasure, silent as stone but brimming with some sort of joy he was still coming to understand. Still coming. Sirius sat back on his haunches and ran his hands over Remus’ bare torso. The muscles rippled beneath his touch, lean and flexed under his fingertips. His skin was smooth and pale, still shuddering and pulled taught over the strong, thin bones of his rib cage. Sirius lowered his lips to the nearest indentation, placing small kisses in each of the hollows of his chest, feeling the skin rise and fall from his lips as his quickened breathing began to find its composed rhythm. He smiled to himself as Remus opened his eyes again, blinking into the hazy darkness and observing Sirius’ lazy smile of contentment and pride.

“Ah, happy with yourself, I see,” he noted aloud, his voice soft and heavy with enviable exhaustion. 

“Hey, I did some good stuff this time.” 

“I’m not arguing.” 

“I did it for you.” 

“Which makes it even better.” Remus smiled, his eyes lighting up as Sirius leaned in, pressing the soft warmth of his lips to Remus’ collarbone, moving slowly up from neck to cheek to the subtle delicacy of his lips. Remus sighed into the mouth of his companion, still reeling slightly at the wealth of sensation that was slowly ebbing away. He couldn’t believe he deserved all of this. He broke away, withdrawing a slight whimper from Sirius, and said so. Sirius was silent. Remus stopped breathing. Could he think the same? A look of reverence crossed Sirius’ disbelieving gaze, a worshipping, marveling look that appraised Remus to the very core and came back with miracles to foretell. 

“Don’t ever say that, Moony. Don’t ever say that.” No smirk crossed Sirius’ face this time as he leaned in to kiss the man of his dreams. He couldn’t believe that any such thought could cross Remus’ mind. _I guess I’ll just have to show him what he deserves…_

~FIN~


End file.
